


Forbidden Love

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: A moment of violence, Bathroom Sex, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple kiss becomes a complicated sexual relationship that Tom isn't sure he wants to go on with. Bill is determined to have his brother, whether he has to go to extreme measures or not. What they both slowly come to realize is that there is no way to deny the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first twincest stories I ever wrote! I hope you love it as much as I do!

The hallway was quiet except for the sound of a pair of tennis shoes hitting the tile floor hard. In the dark the slim figure rushed towards the glowing sign that read RESTROOM. He hit the door hard, shoving it open. It swung shut behind him, far too slowly for his liking.  
He went to the sink and leaned hard against it, breathing hard. He looked up at his reflection, noting the high color on his smooth, round cheeks, the moisture rising in his wide, make up decorated eyes. His full lips were quivering and he swallowed hard. He lifted his hands to his face, blinding himself from his own reflection. He could feel his entire chest quivering, trying to explode into an all out sobbing hysteria.  
“Bill!” A loud knock on the door startled him. He dropped his hands from his face which now had tears staining it. He rubbed the backs of his hands over his cheeks, sniffing loudly.  
“What?” He called out, his tone resentful.  
“Are you crying in there?”  
“No.” Bill snapped. “Go back to rehearsal, Tom.”  
“No, not until you come out.” His brother replied.  
“I'm not coming out.” Bill answered, stubbornly. “And I'm not going back to rehearsal with you.”  
“Come on, Bill.” Tom said through the door, despite the fact that he knew the door couldn't lock. “We've got two days before the show starts. We can't waste time on childish temper tantrums.”  
Bill marched over to the door and threw it open, staring out at his brother with red eyes, a clenched jaw, and flared nostrils. “Childish?” He snapped. “You're the one who's always worried about you and only you and your stupid guitar.”  
“Now we're back to insults.” Tom rolled his eyes. “Come on, Bill, stop being a baby.”  
“I'm not.” Bill cried, nearly back to tears again.  
“Come on.” Tom grabbed at Bill's arm, attempting to pull him out of the bathroom. Bill recoiled, causing Tom to vault into the bathroom with Bill.  
“You're being a brat, Billy.” He shouted, pushing Bill against the wall and pinning him there.  
“Get off.” Bill cried, squirming against Tom's only slightly stronger hold.  
Tom sighed, realizing that yelling at his twin was getting him nowhere. He relaxed his hold, moving his hands from Bill's chest to either side of his head.  
“Look,” He said, resting his forehead against Bill's, “I'm sorry not everything goes your way sometimes.”  
Bill squeezed his eyes shut, a tear trickling out from his thick eyelashes. He lifted his hands to hold onto Tom's wrists, holding him closer. He opened his eyes to stare back into Tom's eyes, almost identical to his own. Tom brushed the tears away from Bill's cheeks with his thumbs before pressing his lips forwards lightly against Bill's.  
Bill breathed in and out slowly, the kiss calming his nerves slightly. He didn't like to admit it, but Tom's touch was the only thing that could calm him sometimes. They had never taken it farther than a simple kiss before but standing here in the bathroom, alone with Tom, he didn't want to let go.  
Tom leaned back but Bill held onto him, looking up at Tom with pleading eyes, “I'm not ready to go back.” He whispered.  
A frown crossed Tom's features. It wasn't often that he failed at retrieving his brother from one of his outbursts. “Bill.” He said, his tone lowering  
“Tom, please,” Bill said, pulling Tom closer, “Just kiss me again.”  
Tom hesitated for a moment, his throat bobbing. At last, he leaned forward and placed the gentle kiss against his lips. Bill relaxed against the wall, trying to absorb every sensation of Tom's warm lips against his in the few seconds that Tom kissed him.  
“Bill,” Tom whispered. “We should really go back.”  
“I want to stay here with you.” Bill answered.  
Their eyes met, unspoken messages crossing between them in a matter of seconds.  
“Bill,” Tom said at last, “We can't.”  
“Please,” Bill whispered, imploringly. He reached up, guiding Tom's hand from his face down his chest to the hem of his shirt. Tom's fingers brushed the naked flesh of his stomach and a shiver slid over Bill's body. He pressed Tom's hand farther under his shirt until his palm was on his ribcage. At this point, Tom's hand moved of its own accord, his fingers locating Bill's nipple and teasing at it softly. Bill moaned quietly, his back arching as Tom's other hand slid beneath the shirt, finding the nipple with the little silver ring through it. He tugged at small hoop, causing both of Bill's nipples to harden instantly.  
Tom leaned forward, his lips pressing against Bill's for a third time. This time he didn't stop. When Bill's mouth fell open, Tom pushed forward, pressing his tonuge into Bill's mouth. He kissed him hard in a way Bill had never experienced before. In a second, he could feel his cock hard and erect beneath his loose jeans. He tilted his hips forward, pressing against Tom and finding him in the same condition.  
“Bill,” Tom whispered, his breaths heavy.  
“What?” Bill asked, looking up at Tom's hazy, dark eyes.  
Tom didn't answer in words. His hand slid down from Bill's chest to the front of his pants. He slid the button out of its hole and the zipper downwards. Bill hardly moved an inch as Tom pushed the jeans away and then more slowly, Bill's boxers. Both items hung around Bill's thighs, only his hard cock naked to Tom's eyes. Of course they had seen each other naked before, but never in this condition and never with these feelings inside them.  
Tom's fingers hesitantly brushed Bill's cock before sliding tight around him. Bill quivered, a moan escaping from his lips. He gripped the material of Tom's baggy shirt, his palms sweating against the cotton.  
“Tom,” He gasped, his voice full of this previously undiscovered pleasure.  
Tom slowly began to draw his hand up and down Bill's cock, his grip firm and tight. Bill could barely breath as he began to rock his hips up against Tom's hand almost involuntarily.  
Tom's other hand slid up into Bill's hair, gripping the strands at the nape of his neck. He held him up against the wall, his hand stroking hard and fast. Neither of them said another word as Bill's moans began to rise in the small enclosure of the bathroom. His breaths came rapidly with each pump of Tom's hand. Tom began to pant as well, his heart racing with exhilaration as he watched Bill coming apart at his hand. Bill's eyes were squeezed shut, his brows drawn together. His lips first parted to expel moans and then pressed together as the pleasure grew greater and greater. His hips stilled, his body freezing as the paralyzing pleasure swelled inside him.  
The sound of flesh against flesh filled the bathroom as Bill's moans became trapped, his breath held, waiting.  
Tom hand jerked faster over him, forcing the friction to burn Bill's cock and his palm. His arm burned with exertion but he didn't care. He would've pleasured Bill even faster if he could.  
“Tom!” At last, a cry broke from Bill's lips. His hips jumped against Tom's hand and Bill's face twisted. “Tom...” He moaned once more before his back arched, his head snapping back. His cock swelled against Tom's hand and his cum spilled from his tip, wetting Tom's hand and the hem of Bill's shirt. His groans echoed against the walls as he body shuddering against Tom. For a few long moments, he couldn't control himself, but he didn't care. He didn't want the pleasure to end. He wanted it to just keep inundating him over and over, stabbing at his cock and ravaging his body.  
At last, the shudders subsided and he sagged against. He wondered how he was still standing on his own two feet.  
He opened his eyes slowly. Tom was still next to him, his expression almost unreadable. Bill, however, was his twin and could read the message hidden in his dark eyes.  
“Are you still going to stay?” He asked quietly.  
Tom swallowed hard, looking down at his stained hand and Bill's spent cock.  
Bill pulled him close against him, the material of Tom's jeans chafing his naked cock. He reached down, pressing his palm against the bulge at Tom's crotch. He felt a shudder slide over Tom and Tom squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Bill...” His voice quavered.  
Without further permission, Bill found the hem of Tom's shirt and pushed it up to find the button of his jeans. He pulled them down along with Tom's boxers, leaving him in the same condition as Bill.  
“What do you want me to do?” Bill asked in a whisper.  
Tom's eyes opened, their dark depths blazing. He grabbed Bill's shoulders and pushed him down, “Get down.” He said, his voice quivering with need. His hands were nearly shaking as he took either side of Bill's head and pulled him forward. In the next second, Tom's cock was in his mouth, pressing deep. Bill had never sucked another man's cock before but he knew what felt good. He reached up, grabbing Tom's hips and holding tight.  
Tom's gripped Bill's hair with one hand and leaned against the wall with the other. His eyes squeezed shut as he began to thrust against Bill's hot, wet, arousing mouth. He felt so hard and hot that he could've fallen apart that very moment. He could barely open to eyes to take in the sight of his brother's innocently sweet mouth tight around his cock. It was better than any girl he had ever taken to bed, better than ten girls all over him at once. His knees quivered and he tried to stay on his feet, but this was only Bill. He didn't care, didn't need to impress him with his strength and endurance during sex. He let his knees give, let Bill guide him to the floor. The floor was cool and hard against his hot, sweaty flesh beneath his shirt. Bill's hands cupped his buttocks, squeezing gently with each thrust of Tom's cock in his mouth. Tom moaned, his body writhing against Bill. The pleasure was so torturously wonderful that he wanted it to go on forever and ever.  
“Bill...” His voice was rough and unstable.  
He grabbed Bill's hair with both hands, his hips thrusting hard against Bill's mouth. Bill seemed unfazed, continuing to suck. There seemed to be so much saliva in Bill's mouth that Tom felt as if his cock were swimming in it, eternally bathed in the hot, wet sea that sucked and stroked.  
Please, God, please... let it come...The thoughts passed through his mind while his body was hungry for more of the same unbearable pleasure.  
His body writhed of its own accord, his hips jerking raggedly against Bill.  
“Please...” The thought burst from his mind and onto his lips without his comprehending it. “Please, God, Bill....”  
Bill sucked hard one last time and Tom was lost. The climax tore through him, destroying every bit of his composure if there were any left. Everything inside him clenched, over and over, a wonderful spike of pleasure starting at his core and shooting up into his chest. He didn't know if he was crying out, if he were still pleading, or if it was just a jumble of moans and Bill's name. He didn't know how long the climax lasted for but by the time it released him, he was exhausted. He collapsed against the floor, breathing hard.  
He barely comprehended Bill dashing to the sink to spit and to rinse his mouth. He was coming back to reality when Bill knelt back down next to him. He leaned down and kissed him, his mouth tasting of Bill and sex – the most wonderful combination in the world.  
Tom's opened his eyes and stared up at Bill. Bill's eyes were expectant and Tom knew what he wanted – more. Bill was never satisfied with a little in anything.  
Tom glanced down to see that Bill was ready again, his cock half aroused once more. The sight of it made Tom's heart jump start.  
He sat up and pulled Bill closer to him by the back of his neck. He kissed him once more, delving his tongue deep. Bill compliantly leaned against him, his jaw slack. When Tom leaned back, he stood from the floor, pulling Bill with him. Bill let him lead him back to the sink where he had first stood when entering the bathroom. The reflection this time was quite different. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were wide for a different reason. Tom's expression mirrored his own, but darker and hungry.  
Bill felt his heart speed up. He hadn't wondered what was going to be the end of this encounter when he had first touched Tom. Now he realized what was eventually going to happen. If it didn't happen here in the bathroom, it was going to happen later, at the hotel, at home, any time they were alone.  
Tom reached around him and turned on the water in sink. He ran his fingers through it before bringing them to the cleft of Bill's buttocks. The warm wet water sent hot sensations through Bill's entire body. He leaned hard on the sink as Tom's fingers began to massage him, lubricated by the water. Bill gasped quietly when Tom's fingers breached him, pushing inside. He stared hard at the running water, his pulse throbbing out of control. His moaned, his body clenching as Tom pushed two fingers inside him. They pressed deep, the feeling foreign but pleasurable. Bill's eyelids fluttered shut as Tom pushed his fingers in and out slowly. His cock, which before was only half aroused, was now fully hard, the flesh throbbing with desire.  
Tom's fingers slid out of him and Bill heard him opening one of the many condoms that he kept on him at all times. Suddenly, Bill was grateful for Tom's constant carousing.  
Tom ran his fingers under the water once more and gave Bill one more lubrication before his fingers wrapped around Bill's protruding hip bones. The tip of his cock pressed against Bill's entrance before he pushed forward, slowly at first. Bill moaned quietly as Tom's long, hard cock stretched the taut flesh. Tom pressed his cock all the way forward, filling Bill's hot, tight body completely. Bill leaned further over the sink, his knees weak with pleasure. He tried to breath correctly as Tom began to thrust against him. His cock shifted inside him each time, rubbing, arousing, pleasuring.  
Tom's mouth pressed against the back of his neck, each hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on Bill's flesh.  
Tom reached around him, his palm pressing against Bill's stomach, guiding him back against him. Bill moaned softly, his body aching but pleasured, his cock screaming for release.  
“Tom... Tom, please...” He moaned, remembering how Tom too had begged for release as Bill leaned over him, sucking his cock. Now, it was his turn to beg and agonize until the relief of climax washed over him.  
Tom's hand slid down his stomach, his fingers massaging low against his stomach in the most teasing, antagonizing way before his hand claimed Bill's cock once more. The pushed even higher, thrashing Bill from every side. No matter how he turned, he could not escape, but nor did he want to.  
“Yes...” Tom's pleasure ridden voice growled in Bill's ear. “God, yes...”  
Bill thrust frantically back against Tom, their bodies smacking against each other harder and harder, as if they dared each other to break first.  
Tom squeezed his hand around Bill's cock, dragging it up and down and forcing Bill closer and closer to the edge. Bill could hardly find the strength to stand by the time the orgasm tore through him. His body arched against Tom's chest, his head leaning back against Tom's shoulder as his body jerked. He came harder than the first time, his cum spilling from him in abundant rushes. Tom came after him, his body jerking forward, and pinning Bill between him and the sink as shuddered moaned. Bill couldn't see him but he could hear his moans, only able to imagine the pleasured look on Tom's face. The image almost sent him over the edge again.  
At last, Tom pulled out of him, but continued to lean against him, his forehead pressed between Bill's shoulder blades. His heavy breaths rushed over Bill's flesh and they didn't speak for several long seconds.  
At last, Tom straightened. He tossed the used condom into the trash and pulled his pants back on. He hardly met Bill's eyes as Bill did the same. Bill wasn't sure what to say either after what had just happened.  
“We should get back to rehearsal.” Tom said.  
Bill nodded quietly. He had almost forgotten the reason for his dashing from the room. He looked in the mirror to find his hair completely disheveled. He ran his fingers through his lion's mane, trying to restore it to its former glory, but it was obvious that all of Tom's grabbing and pulling had destroyed the hairstyle for the day. How was Bill supposed to walk back into the room and fool the guys who had definitely seen sex hair before?  
“You look fine.” Tom said.  
Bill shook his head. “They're gonna know.”  
“No they're not. Let's go.” Tom said, grabbing the door of the bathroom.  
Bill gave a sigh and followed after Tom.  
He caught one last sight of his reflection in the mirror before the door closed. What he saw only made sure of one thing – the disheveled, rosy cheeked boy would be back for more.  
Bill reached out and clasped Tom's hand. Tom glanced over at him, his fingers limp in Bill's hand before he squeezed tightly and smiled softly. Bill felt a giggle on his lips and bit at his lower lip.  
They walked away from the bathroom hand in hand, Bill's soft laughter echoing up and down hallway.


	2. Rebound

It had been two weeks since the first concert of the Zimmer 483 tour. The pace was already quick and tiring but none of the band seemed to care. They stayed up late after each show, talking and playing video games, and then slept until late into the afternoon the next morning.   
Bill was having a wonderful time on tour with all of the guys but he could not get his mind off of what had happened in the bathroom during that one rehearsal day. He and Tom hadn't really talked about it, but Bill knew they were both thinking about it. Sometimes, when they were alone, he could feel Tom's eyes on him and vice versa. At night, Bill had a hard time going to sleep, thinking about eveyrthing that hadn happened in the bathroom. Each night, a different memory would assault him, sometimes many. On other night, he could only think about one thing, perhaps the way Tom had begged him, perhaps the feeling he had experienced when Tom had first unclothed him.   
Bill was certain that Tom was going through the same thing but neither of them said a word. They did their best to act normal and not let the guys in on their little secret.   
One night after a particularly good performance, Bill was ready to knock it back with the guys and recall the night's wonderful concert. They were all ready to travel back to the hotel when Bill noticed that Tom was nowhere to be seen.  
“Where's Tom?” He asked Georg who was behind him.  
“I don't know. I haven't seen him since we were signing autographs.” Georg replied.  
“He picked up a girl.” Gustav said stoically behind them.  
“What?” Bill spun around, his voice coming out higher and louder than he had meant.  
“What?” Georg asked, frowning at him. “I thought we all knew that was normal for Tom.” He laughed. “He has a reputation to keep in tact, you know.”  
“Yeah.” Bill said, trying to remain calm. “I just thought we were all going to celebrate what a wicked performance it was. That's all.”  
The other two didn't say anything in response but Bill hardly noticed. His thoughts were on Tom. For some reason, he felt jealous. He knew that Tom liked to sleep with a lot of girls, but for some reason he had thought that after what had happened between them, that he wouldn't do it anymore. A stupid idea, he realized now.   
But what had their encounter meant to Tom if he could just as easily pick up a girl two weeks later? Bill didn't say another word as they rode back to the hotel. Once they got there, he went straight to his room. Any thought of “celebrating the wicked performance” was gone. He brushed off Georg and Gustav's questions, saying that it was pointless if Tom wasn't there.   
He went to his room, wiped off all his makeup and put on his pajamas, after which he crawled into bed. He turned on the TV but hardly watched it. He kept his phone next to him, in hopes that he would get a message from Tom. It never came. 

~

The next morning Bill awoke to find that the TV was still playing. His phone was next to him, as silent as the TV was loud.   
Bill turned off the TV and pushed himself out of bed. He left the room and went across the hall to Tom's. He hesitated before knocking quietly.   
“Tom?” He called out.   
When there was no reply, he knocked louder. “Tom? Are you in there?”   
At last, he heard footsteps. A moment later, the door opened and a bleary-eyed Tom peered out. “What? Why are you pounding on my door?” He asked.  
“Is she still here?” Bill asked, dejectedly.  
“Who?” Tom asked, rubbing his eyes.   
“Whoever you picked up last night.” Bill supplied, folding his arms.   
Tom lowered his hand and frowned at Bill. “No. What's the big deal?”  
“Let me in.” Bill said, stepping forward.   
Tom acquiesced, frowning at his brother as he stepped inside. He shut the door behind them and asked, “What's the big deal that you had to drag me out of bed?”  
“You know what.” Bill said, turning to face Tom.  
“Please don't tell me this is about...” His voice faded.   
“Yes, Tom, it is.” Bill replied, his voice rising.   
“Ok, look, I am not exclusive to anyone, Billy.” Tom began, already seeing Bill's words before he said them.  
“But-” Bill began.  
“I don't belong to you, to that girl last night, or any other girl I happen to choose.” Tom said, holding up a hand. “That's it. That's the end of it.”  
“But,Tomi,” Bill cried, “Didn't it mean anything to you?”  
Tom's face softened and walked over to Bill. He lifted a hand to his cheek and stroked softly, “OF course it did, Billy. You will always mean more to me than anyone else.”  
“Then how could you...?” Bill asked, feeling hot, humiliating tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry about this. He didn't want to act like a girl, but Tom had truly hurt him.   
Tom gave a sigh, “Look, Bill, it isn't right, and you know it. How often have you talked about the girl you want to find some day?”   
Bill looked away and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “That was before....”   
“I'm your brother, Billy.” He said. “It would never work and we could never be free about it either.”  
“But I love you, Tomi.” Bill cried. “More than anyone. I want to be with you forever. How often have I said that? To the world whenever we sing In Die Nacht?”   
“That's different.” Tom replied.  
“Is it?” Bill asked.   
“Yes. It is, Bill, and it will always be. What happened... It can't, ever again.” Tom said, softly. His own eyes were sad and dark.  
Bill felt a tear streak down his cheek as he asked, “Then why did you do it?”  
Tom looked away, his jaw clenched.   
“You can't answer that, can you?” Bill demanded, becoming angry. “You would rather live it up for one night with a girl you don't even know, a fan probably who you just used, than admit how you really feel!”  
“And what's that, huh, Billy?!” Tom returned, his tone rising to match Bill's. “That I like to fuck my brother?! How would that go over with Georg and Gustav? Or Patrick or David or Peter?”  
“You would rather be a lier!” Bill shouted. “You are a lier, Tomi.”   
Tom smacked him suddenly, hard on the cheek. “Shutup.” He ordered.  
Bill recoiled, holding his cheek in his hand. A fresh wave of tears washed over him and he ran towards the door.   
“Billy, come back!” Tom called after him.   
Bill didn't listen. Instead, he threw the door open and ran back to his room. He crawled back into bed and stayed there until they had to head to the bus for the next leg of their journey. Once on the bus, he went to his bunk while the other guys stayed below, playing video games and talking. He heard Georg and Gustav ask Tom was what wrong with Bill and Tom reply quietly that he didn't know. Bill wanted to punch him in the face.  
Later on, Tom came upstairs and found Bill still in bed, headphones covering ears, Nena blasting. He gave a sigh as he saw his brother form curled up beneath the covers. How could he have been so stupid? Bill had obviously wanted him but why had he given in? He knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be possible for them to have that kind of relationship regularly. But he had let his desire get the better of him and now he was hurting Bill in the process of trying to fix the mistake he had made.   
He went over to Bill's bed and sat down on the edge. He touched Bill's back, the warmth of his brother's flesh heating his fingertips. Tom swallowed, trying to forget the way that warm flesh had felt and smelled when Tom was fucking him.   
Bill hardly moved at first but slowly rolled over to stare up at him.   
Tom reached out and removed the headphones from Bill's ears. Bill turned the music off completely and stared at the wall, his expression dismal.  
“I'm sorry, Bill.” Tom said quietly.  
“For what?” Bill asked.  
“For what happened. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry for not talking to you about this before picking up the girl. And I'm sorry for hitting you.” Tom replied, wondering if he had missed anything. He had never fucked up so many times in one short amount of time before.   
Bill chewed at his lower lip and nodded slowly.  
“So... we're even?” Tom asked.  
“Even?” Bill asked, looking over at him. “I don't understand how things are supposed to just go back to the way they were before.”  
Tom sighed and looked away. Oh, Bill....  
“I don't know what else to tell you, Billy.” Tom said, quietly.   
Bill shrugged. “Its ok, Tom,” He said, his tone belying that it wasnt, “At least you've got a world of girls to fuck before you die.” With that, he put his headphones back on and switched the music on before turning over and facing the wall once more.   
Tom stared at his brother's back, a little in disbelief. Didn't Bill see how this couldn't work? He had come up here and apologized, tried to explain himself and this was the reaction he got. Tom had a feeling that Bill was never going to be happy again until Tom gave up all his girls for him – which just couldn't happen in the real world. Now, Tom wasn't sure what was going to happen. He loved Bill, perhaps more than anyone in the world, and he would be devestated if this came between them. Tom nearly panicked at the thought of losing his relationship with Bill, one of the few things he actually gave a damn about in this world.   
It wasn't often that Tom cried, but at the moment, he felt an entire deluge of tears welling up inside him. He shot from the bed and ran to the small bathroom that they all shared. It was only big enough for one person to stand or sit in and Tom did just that, sinking to the floor with his hands cradling his head. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to dispel the evidence of his tears.   
What would happen if Bill was mad at him for the rest of his life? Tom was certain that he could not go through life like that. The band would fail, that was for sure. Internal conflict could rip a group apart like nothing else. But Tom was more worried about he and Bill. The band could go south tomorrow and Tom would still have what was most important to him – his baby brother. However, if he lost that, the band would mean nothing. Life would mean nothing. All the girls in the world wouldn't be able to fill the gap.   
Tom sniffed quietly as the thought crossed his mind. Maybe that was what Bill had been trying to tell him.   
It doesn't matter. We can never be together like that.Tom thought. He would always love Bill and they would always have a special bond, but it couldn't be like that, no matter how much Bill or even Tom wanted it to be that way. The world doesn't work like that and it never would. Someday, Bill would just have to accept that.


	3. Comeback

After the next show, no one said anything about celebrating. They all went back to their hotel rooms.   
By this time, Georg and Gustav knew that something was up but they hardly bothered Bill and Tom, figuring that it would all work itself out in due time. The brothers were known for the nasty spats every once in a while but it never lasted.   
Tom did not pick up a girl. He was in no mood to have sex with a desperate, panting groupie. At the moment, the very thought of a girl looking up at him adoringly and praising him over his “big cock” made him feel sick. He didn't even think he could get it up much less achieve a satisfying orgasm.  
He laid down in bed, wearing only sweatpants and turned on the TV. It was mostly in English. His English was bad enough and the people on the movie talked too fast for him to understand most of it. At the moment, he didn't care. He just needed a distraction and if it came in the form of twisting his brain around trying to translate an English TV movie, then so be it.   
A knock on the door startled him. He slid from the bed and went to the door. Looking through the peephole, he could see that Bill stood on the other side. Tom frowned, wondering what Bill was going to say when he opened the door.   
Tom slid the door open and looked out at his brother's wide, dark eyes.   
“What is it?” He asked.  
“Can I come in?” Bill asked.   
“Yeah.” Tom said, opening the door wider.   
Bill stepped inside. He too was wearing his pajamas – a Nena t-shirt that he had gotten autographed years ago and black sweatpants.   
They stood awkwardly by the door for a moment before Bill said, “I thought I would just come over.”  
“OK.” Tom said.   
“Look, you want it to go back to normal so fine. Before we could cuddle and watch the movie together.” Bill said, gesturing towards the TV.   
Cuddle. Yes, Tom remembered cuddling. He remembered back when it was innocent. He remembered when it became a chance for him to hold Bill intimately without giving away his thoughts. Is that what Bill wanted right now?   
Tom knew it wasn't a good idea but he nodded. There was a chance that Bill was trying to do as Tom said and go back to “normal”. Whatever that was in their world. They had never fit into the “normal” the rest of the world knew.   
Tom sprawled out on the bed and Bill climbed on next to him, curling up under Tom's arm, his cheek against Tom's bare chest. It felt so familiar and comforting.   
Tom pulled him closer, resting his cheek against Bill's soft, wonderfully smelling hair. He forgot entirely about the movie, thinking only about the slim, fragile person in his arms.   
It wasn't too long before Tom forgot familiar and comforting and began to think about what else could happen while Bill was in his bed- the same amazing things that had happened in the bathroom. Before Tom could know what was happened, his cock was coming alive, pressing against his sweatpants.   
Tom's imaginings stopped short when Bill shifted looking up at him. It was a long shot that Bill wouldn't see the rise in his pants and the look on his face proved that he had.   
“I knew it, Tom.” He said.   
“Bill-” Tom began.  
“It can't be the same again, no matter what you say. You will always want me and I will always want you.” Bill said, sitting up on the bed. Tom sat up next to him, attempting to say something, anything to prove Bill wrong. But before any words could leave his mouth, Bill leaned forward, kissing him hard. He pushed him back on the bed, quickly straddling Tom's waist. Tom squirmed beneath him, pushing him back.   
“Bill, listen to me-”  
“No, Tom, you listen to me.” Bill said, grabbing Tom's wrists and pinning them down. “Stop fighting me.” He said, his voice softening. Tom felt his breath coming too quickly, his heart already racing. He could feel his cock throbbing, almost against Bill's ass.   
Bill leaned down, kissing him more softly this time, like before when it was all innocent. Tom still felt the instinct to fight and he tried to pull his hands away from Bill's grip. Bill's posistion on top, however, gave him the advantage. Tom weighed only a few more kilos than Bill but that didn't give him much of an advantage against Bill, especially when Bill was trying to slowly seduce him.  
“I said, stop fighting, Tomi.” Bill said, his voice remaining soft.   
Tom stilled against the bed, breathing hard. “Bill, please...” He whispered, looking up at him. “Please, stop.”  
“No.” Bill said. “I'm not going to. I'm going to prove that you want me.” He leaned down once more, kissing Tom again. He moved one hand from Tom's wrist to his throat, stroking at Tom's pounding pulse. The arousing action did little quell the desire quickly rising in Tom's body.   
Bill coaxed his mouth open, his tongue dipping inside. Tom shuddered as the taste invaded his senses. He knew he was lost, right then and there just as he had been in the bathroom. This was going to happen all over again and it was going to prove that Bill was right, just like he said.  
Bill moved down from Tom's mouth, his tongue trailing over Tom's neck and down his chest. He sucked at one nipple causing a shudder to seize Tom's body. He grasped at the bed sheets, his eyes staring hard up at ceiling as Bill moved slowly downwards. His tongue tasted the quivering, flat plane of Tom's stomach before he reached up and pulled the waistband of the sweatpants down just enough to tug at Tom's carefully shaved and trimmed pubic hair. Tom bit his lower lip, trying to stifle a whimper that rose to his lips.   
Bill slid his fingers under the waistband and pulled them all the way down. Weakly, Tom lifted his hips to allow Bill to remove them. Bill tossed them away from the bed and moved between Tom's legs. He pushed them farther apart, leaving Tom vulnerable to Bill's wishes.   
He scraped his perfect, manicured nails up the inside of Tom's thighs causing goosebumps to pepper Tom's arms and legs. Bill's fingers grazed all the way up until he brought his hands to either side of Tom's throbbing cock. He rubbed his palms slowly over him, causing Tom to swell even further in his hands.   
“Bill...” Tom moaned quietly.   
Bill responded only by leaning down and bringing his lips to the throbbing head of Tom's cock. He kissed softly at first, his long, dark locks falling down from his shoulders and tickling Tom's stomach and hips. Tom wanted to reach up and grab Bill's hair like he had in the bathroom, but he denied himself the pleasure, keeping his fingers tight around the sheets.   
Bill parted his lips, breathing softly over the heated flesh, arousing Tom even further. It was goddamn torture with Bill's perfect lips so close to him but barely touching. A groan slipped from Tom's lips as he inched his hips up, hoping to find himself sinking into the wet heat of Bill's mouth. Bill, however, pulled his mouth back slightly, matching Tom's movements. Tom gave a frustrated sigh and sank back against the mattress.   
For now, there was no use in trying to force Bill's hand. Tom supposed that he could always grab Bill and flip him on bottom, force him to stop. He certainly had the strength to fight Bill. God knew they had often become embroiled in a shouting, hitting, wrestling match in a fit of anger towards each other. But this was different. This wasn't just another spat, and for once, Tom could not find the ire to fight Bill, nor the desire. The only desire he could feel was for Bill to keep doing as exactly as he was. He cursed himself for his weakness, but for all of his self-degrading explectives, he could not move an inch.   
Bill remained hovering over him for several torturous more seconds before his lips pressed against Tom's tip again. Tom's breath shuddered, his muscles drawing tight. He stayed completely still as Bill's lips parted and he slowly allowed Tom into his mouth. Tom squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to keep his cool and pretend that Bill wasn't having such a strong effect on him.   
Bill sucked softly, barely enough to squeeze in that way Tom knew he could, but it still sent shivers over his entire body. It had been two damn, fucking weeks since the first time Bill's soft mouth had touched him, but in a second, Tom remembered every single sensation that accompanied this erotic act on his body. All at once, his defenses slammed to the ground in a cloud of dust. A loud moan wrenched from Tom's lips and his hands clamped down upon Bill's hair, near clawing the strands from his scalp. Bill didn't give any indication that Tom was hurting him. He continued to suck gently, pulling Tom deeper into his mouth each time. Tom's heels dug into the mattress, his hips lifting up. His breaths were coming to fast, sounding hot and heavy in the otherwise silence of the room.   
Fuck... goddamnit...The words might have formed on Tom's lips had his tongue not been tied up in pleasure. Instead, he could only grunt and moan, the tremors of his body telling Bill more than his words ever could.   
Bill slid his hands beneath Tom, gripping his taut buttocks. Tom nearly writhed when Bill's fingers pressed into his cleft. His long, sharp nails bit into the sensative flesh as Bill probed his entrance, causing a sharp gasp to leave Tom's lips. His frantic moans halted as he felt Bill's fingers slipping into him. God, those damn nails hurt like hell. Tom didn't want to cry out in pain, although at this point, he wondered if Bill could tell the difference between his moans of pleasure or the moans of pain.   
Bill continued to suck on Tom's cock as if he wasn't otherwise engaged in molesting his ass as well. He pushed Tom's cock in and out of mouth, sucking and licking like some kind of damn popsicle. Tom inhaled quickly, remembering when they were kids when their mom would take them to the only dessert place in little godforsaken Madgeburg. Bill chose a popsicle every time, sucking on it coyly as he watched Tom from underneath mascaraed eyelashes. Tom had nearly forgotten about those little exursions, but now he could only think that Bill was eating him up in the same, watching coyly with those dark, smoldering eyes.   
Tom moaned quietly as Bill's fit another finger into him, both digits probing deeply into him. Tom's hips twisted, and he wondered how much more of the scraping, sharp nails he could take inside him. God damn Bill and his womanly tendancies, having to have those fucking nails re done every week – no chipping, no wear.   
Tom pushed the pain to the back of his mind, trying to focus on Bill's mouth taking him in and out. He relaxed against the bed, squeezing his eyes shut. Just let it come. He thought, trying to calm himself. Stop freaking. Its just Bill.  
He loosened his grip slightly on Bill's hair and rocked his hips up against his mouth. He felt moan vibrate against his flesh and he glanced down, seeing Bill's eyes closed, his brows drawn together. He turned his head from side to side, sucking as he went. The image was almost too erotic for Tom to handle. He dropped his head back to the bed, moaning and thrusting faster against Bill's mouth.   
The pleasure came over him quickly as Bill's sucked him into his mouth and didn't let him back out. His probing fingers touched Tom everywhere inside, igniting a hot pleasure that swirled together with the sensation of Bill's mouth. In the next moment, Tom felt his muscles clenching, that sweet pleasure he had longed for since that fateful day in the bathroom coming over him. He let it slam into him without a fight, allowing his body to jerk and buck beneath Bill. Each spike of pleasure caused his hips to press up against Bill, his body tightened around Bill's fingers. He came hard into Bill's mouth, the pleasure forcing his cock to produce stream after stream of semen. For a single moment, Tom wondered if it would last forever, but finally, he sank to the bed, completely spent.   
Bill's fingers slid from him and released Tom's now weak and exhausted cock from his mouth. He slid up Tom's body and leaned down to kiss him hard. His tongue pressed into Tom's mouth, delivering Tom's own cum to his lips. The sharp taste exploded on his tongue and he tried to tear his mouth from Bill's. Bill grabbed him by the face and forced his mouth back open, kissing him once more. The hot, sticky arousal swirled between their tongues and covered their lips until at last, Bill pulled away. Tom glared up at him, breathing hard.   
“Tastes good, doesn't it.” Bill said, brushing his thumb over Tom's wet, lower lip.   
“Fuck you, Bill.” Tom muttered, trying to sit up from the bed.  
“You better get used to it.” Bill replied, pressing a hand against Tom's chest and knocking him back on the mattress again.   
“You proved your point, asshole, now get out of my room.” Tom said, pushing Bill's hand away.   
“No.” Bill said. This time he shoved Tom down and straddled his waist. Standing on his knees, Bill said, “I didn't come in here just to prove a point.” He leaned down and whispered in his ear, “On your stomach, Tomi.”  
Tom stilled for a moment. Bill meant to fuck him. Tom had taken those rights the first time, and he hadn't really expected Bill to try to turn the tables on him. Of the two of them, Tom was the more sexually aggressive and definitely more experienced. But Bill, it seemed, was taking no prisoners.   
Tom wanted to resist. With all his heart, he wished his could push Bill off and run from this room, perhaps hide somewhere where Bill couldn't find him for a few days. But Tom suddenly felt that they had come to an impasse. Tom had to make a decision right now and it would probably determine how their relationship would continue after this. Knowing the course this would send them down, Tom slowly turned beneath Bill until the sheets were pressed against his cheek.   
Bill slid off the bed and Tom could hear him finding what he knew he would bring back to the bed – the condoms and lube. When Bill returned, he pushed Tom's legs apart and and settled between them. Tom tried to breath correctly as Bill opened the lube and began to rub in between Tom's buttocks. Tom remembered doing the very same to Bill in the bathroom. His heart had been pounding out of control. He had feared to hurt Bill, but at the same time, his desire was too great to do anything less. He wondered if Bill was scared or unsure. If he was, he wasn't showing. Of course, Tom couldn't see his face and Bill had become quiet since issuing the command.   
Bill's hands left him and Tom squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that with in the next few moments, he was going to get his ass fucked – something he thought would never happen to him.   
Bill leaned over him as last, and Tom could hear his breath, coming heavy. His cock pressed against Tom's entrance and Tom took a deep breath, doing his best to relax. He bit down hard on his lower lip as Bill pressed into him slowly. At first, all he could feel was the pain, like a knife stabbing into him, before it slowly diminished. Slowly Bill began to thrust against him, his elbows planted on either side of Tom, his mouth pressed against Tom's shoulder. Tom could barely move beneath his weight, but each thrust caused his cock to rub against the sheets, arousing him once more. Despite the all consuming orgasm he had just had, he could already feel the urge to come again welling up inside him. Bill's soft desperate moans against his flesh did little quell the raging desire that once more reared its head. Tom's hips arched back against Bill which only made Bill's cock stab deeper into him, rubbing and chafing with torturous pleasure. Tom covered his face with his arm, praying that it would just be over soon.   
“Tomi...” Bill moaned against his neck, his hot breath causing the little hairs on Tom's neck to stand up. He shuddered, a moan of his own escaping his lips. He ground his hips back against Bill, desperately seeking the pleasure it seemed he could only receive from Bill.   
Their moans rose together in a chaotic harmony as they writhed on the center of the bed, spellbound by each other, prisoners to pleasure created by their connected bodies.   
At last Bill's cries rose above Tom's as he climaxed first. His slim body wracked by pleasure, he thrust harder into Tom as he came. The sound of Bill's ragged voice sent Tom over the edge. He came against the sheets, soiling the hotel's silky bedsheets.   
After the pleasure subsided, Bill slid out of him, relieving the aching pressure. Tom lay still on the bed for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do after what had just happened – again.   
He felt Bill next to him but he didn't remove his arm from his face. Bill's soft, warm flesh pressed against his side and he felt his arm slide around him. Bill was post-sex cuddling with him? Tom slowly lifted his arm and peeked out at Bill. Bill was lying next to him on his side, his chin resting against Tom's shoulder. His dark eyes were no longer angry or demanding. They were soft and wide – the Bill that Tom had first wanted in the bathroom.   
Fuck it.Tom thought. He pushed away from the bed, away from Bill and those puppy dog eyes. An ache shot through him, but he ignored it. Bill had really pushed the limits here and Tom wanted him out of his room.   
“Get off my bed, Bill.” Tom said, grabbing his sweatpants from the floor.   
“Tomi-” Bill began to protest.  
“I mean it, Bill.” Tom spun around. For the second time that week, he felt the humiliation of tears in his eyes. He didn't know why he was upset, but he didn't like.  
“Tomi...” Bill sat up, his expression one of alarm.   
Tom clenched his jaw and looked away. “I told you to get out.”  
“I didn't mean to hurt you.” Bill said, his tone sincerely remorseful.  
“You didn't.” Tom replied forcefully. “I just...”  
Bill slid off the bed and reached out to touch him, saying, “I shouldn't have done it like that.”  
Tom recoiled away from his touch, snapping, “You shouldn't have done it all. Now get out.” He threw a hand towards the door.  
Bill swallowed hard, his big, dark eyes turning moist. He appeared as if he were going to say something, but then he just grabbed his sweatpants and pushed his legs into them. He pulled them around his slim waist and walked quietly to the door. He paused as he gripped the door knob.   
“I'm still right, Tomi.” He said, his voice hard, before he yanked the door open and stepped out, slamming the door behind him.  
Tom stared at the door for a moment before went back to his bed and its ruined sheets. He decided he didn't care and laid, down with his legs curled up against his chest. He stared at the wall and wished he could take back everything that had happened.

~

Bill knew that he had truly hurt Tom and this wounded him deeply. But for all the remorse in the world, he could not take back what he had done, nor did he want to. While he might've gone about it in a better way, Bill could not bring himself to believe that his taking the iniative was the wrong thing to do. If not, the situation would continue to be unresolved. Some could argue that it still was, but in Bill's mind he had made it point. It was now up to Tom to realize that. He would be back for more, Bill knew. No matter how much he resisted or how much Bill had hurt him, he would be back. It was in Tom's nature – he was a sexual person, and that was one fact about his brother that Bill knew would never change. Every since Bill could remember, Tom had been after girls – or after sex, but at the time, the two seemed to go hand in hand. Bill very clearly remembered Tom, at the ripe age of fourteen, pulling him aside to proudly crow that he had lost his virginity. From that moment on, it had been one girl after another. Just another day, just another conquest. That was why Bill believed that Tom couldn't give a shit about all of them. But he did give a shit about Bill and that was the relationship that he really wanted. Didn't everyone want the kind of relationship that Bill and Tom had? Bill just had to wait for Tom's lust for sex to give in and then he would realize that he wanted only Bill.


	4. Regret

Things often look different in the light of day, and Bill's recent decisions, along with their consequences, was no exception.  
The next day both Tom and Bill were silent and brooding.  
Bill's confidant thoughts from the night before were beginning to wane in the light of Tom's coldness towards him. He hardly said a word to him at breakfast and mostly acted like Bill wasn't there. From that moment on, Bill could feel dread becoming a tight knot in his stomach. He didn't even attempt to speak to Tom, knowing exactly what would be the response. He didn't want to make a scene in front of Georg and Gustav or any of the crew. It was better to let Tom stew. Bill just wondered how long that would last for.  
Since they had the day off, Bill left the hotel by himself with a few of the security personnel and went to do what always made him feel better – shop. He spent the afternoon and a better part of the evening perusing different stores and shops, grabbing whatever caught his eye off the rack. He hardly wanted to know how much all of his indulgance had cost him despite the fact that he had all the money in the world to spend. He simply knew he was only trying to make himself feel better. While the shopping binge made him forget for a while about the turmoil with Tom, all of his problems soon returned to his mind as soon as he headed back to the hotel. They would be packing and hitting the road when Bill got back, and that meant that he would be cooped up in the bus with all of the guys, including Tom. At least, they would travelling through the night and he could feign sleep.   
When he returned, the other guys had already begun to pack their bags. Everyone was loading suitcases onto the bus when Bill pulled up. It was then that Bill realized he would need a whole new suitcase just to pack all of the things he had bought today. Cursing himself, he stepped out of the car and began to walk dejectedly towards the hotel.  
“Where have you been?” Tom's sharp voice cut through the sheen of self-pity.  
Bill stopped, a few feet away from the door. “Out.” He replied.  
Tom glanced over at the security who was loading several shopping bags into their arms from the car.   
“That's a wonderful way to spend our well earned money.” Tom said, cynically.  
“I won't have to go shopping for a month.” Bill replied coolly. “Keep your well-earned money.”  
“Everyone is almost ready to go and you're still prancing behind on your shopping spree.” Tom snapped, obviously eager to start a fight, although Bill wasn't sure why.  
“I'll be ready.” Bill said, trying to keep an even head. He noticed Georg and Gustav, along with pretty much everyone else watching them. He looked back at Tom, saying, quietly so only they could hear, “Let's not fight about this in public, please.”  
“Fight about what?” Tom asked, stepping closer so that almost their noses were touching. “You coming onto me in the bathroom, or you raping me in my hotel room?”  
“What?” Bill stepped back, indignation rising in his chest. “If your saying that what happened in the bathroom is my fault, just as much blame belongs to you.”   
“Then what was 'Oh, please, kiss me, Tom'?” Tom demanded.  
Bill swallowed hard, glancing back once more as the group standing by the bus. They had begun to mill around, murming to each other.   
“Fuck them, Bill.” Tom replied. “Who cares if they know, right?” He said, sarcastically.  
“Tom, please.” Bill said. “Why can't we just talk about this?”  
“I tried that. Remember? You wouldn't have any of it. But you know, when you want your way, you get it.” Tom said with disgust.  
“Tom,” Bill repeated, his voice dropping along with emotions. He reached out to touch him, lay a comforting hand on his arm. Tom jerked away before planting a hand Bill's chest and shoving back. Bill stumbled, caught off guard. His back barely grazed the glass doors of the hotel entrance before he went down, landing hard on his ass on the cement. For a moment, Bill was dazed before the pain set in. After that, came the hurt and disbelief that Tom had actually physically assualted him, in front of at least fifteen other people no less.   
Tom yanked the door of the hotel open and stormed inside, not saying another word.  
Bill sat on the ground, bewildered and wounded. He could feel tears in his eyes but he couldn't make himself stop, couldn't move a goddamn inch. He and Tom had been in fights before, a hellava lot worse than that, but it had always been over something that Bill knew he would eventually forgive Tom for and Tom would forgive him. This time, although the fight had been minimal compared to others, the emotional impact hit Bill harder than any dispute they'd ever had.   
A sob shuddered through Bill's chest as the weight of everything that had happened in the past few weeks hit him in a second's time - all the days of being fraught over wanting Tom's attention, the struggle in the hotel room, the remorse over what he had done, and the fight that had just happened. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, spilling onto his cheeks, but he couldn't move from the ground.   
He heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see Georg's worried eyes. “What the hell is going on?” He asked, offering Bill his hand.   
“Nothing you would understand.” Bill cried, trying to wipe away the tears that lined his cheeks. He ignored Georg's outstretched hand pushed himself off the ground.   
“Bill?” Georg called after him as Bill grabbed the door handle of the hotel and ran inside to pack his things. He didn't encounter Tom in the hallways, and for that he was glad. He would be happy if he didn't seem Tom for a week. 

~

Bill was having breakfast the next morning at the hotel when his PR executive marched stoically into the room.   
“You two have made quite a scene,” She said.  
“What?” Bill asked.  
Without speaking, she step her iPad down on the table and gave the screen a tap. Bill watched in horror as the fight from yesterday played out in its entirety for the whole world to see on YouTube. Underneath, the title of the video proclaimed BILL AND TOM KAULITZ OF TOKIO HOTEL DUKE IT OUT.   
“Unbelievable.” She muttered.  
For a moment, Bill couldn't speak. He couldn't believe that someone had videotaped the entire thing. It could've been anyone. They had been right in the open for anyone to see.  
“What do we say?”  
Bill swallowed, watching as the video ended with him racing into the hotel, obviously distraught.   
“Nothing.” He said at last.   
“Nothing?”  
“No.” Bill said. “Have you shown this to Tom?”  
“No, not yet.”  
“Don't.” Bill said. “I don't want to hear another word about it.” He stood from the table, having lost his appetite for breakfast. “Let people think what they want.”

~

Tom knew he had made the worst mistake ever. In his attempt to remain angry at Bill, in hopes of fighting his other, more vulnerable feelings, he had succeeded in making the whole situation ten times worse. Whereas before the problem existed only between Bill and Tom, it now existed among the entire group. Having witnessed the incident from afar, Georg and Gustav would no doubt guess that the entire thing had been Tom's fault. When Bill was sitting on the ground crying and Tom was still on his feet, appearing to be an asshole, they would assume that Bill was innocent of all wrong doing. Tom couldn't fault them for this observation, despite it clearly being wrong.   
The other glaringly clear thing was that Bill was no longer in a position to forgive him and accept him back. If he were Bill, Tom would be mad at himself for a good long while before he came groveling back, which Bill would no doubt do.  
That night was awful, lying across from Bill's bunk, knowing his twin was so close to him, yet so far away. Tom had the urge to crawl across the short space between them and into Bill's bed as they had often done when they were younger. Of course, he couldn't do this with Georg and Gustav nearby and with the existing conflict between them. Instead, Tom curled on his side and launched into a deep pit of self-loathing and self-pity. By the time he fell asleep, he was so distraught that he wished to jump out of the bus and scream and cry at the sky until something, anything, happened.   
The next morning, they arrived at the hotel and Tom went promptly back to bed. He dreaded the moment when he would have to get up for the sound check. He dreaded even more, the performance that night. How would they be able to hide the amnity between them while Bill sweetly sang “In Die Nacht” to him?   
When Tom arose, he did he best to pull himself together and display his usual cocky, self-assured attitude.   
They met at the venue and began to set, testing the sound of the mics, guitars, and drums. Bill walked about the stage, singing softly into the mic.   
“I think this needs to be louder.” He called out, tapping the microphone and causing static to thump through the speakers.   
Tom played a few chords on the guitar, testing it against the sound of Bill's voice.   
“No, no, that's definitely too loud.” Bill said, pointing over to Tom's guitar.   
Tom glared at him. The guitar sound was just fine and so was the mic. Bill was just bitching because he was mad at Tom.   
“I thought it sounded fine.” He spoke up.  
Bill looked over at him with that look on his face that clearly said, “I'm the boss. You don't know anything.”   
“The mic needs to be louder.” Bill repeated.   
Tom strummed the guitar again, louder and longer this time, and shook his head. “No, I don't think so.”  
“Guys, come on.” Georg said from across the stage.  
“What?” Bill asked, his voice becoming whiny. “I'm the singer and the fans want to hear me.”  
“Why don't you just stop bitching, Bill?” Tom snapped. “Nobody cares about your fucking mic.”  
Silence settled over the auditorium, and the sound technician cleared his throat. “How about I just turn both up and will give it go?”  
A frown marred Bill's pretty features, his lower lip sliding out. “Fine. Whatever.” He said at last.  
Tom caught Georg and Gustav looking at each other, rolling their eyes. Tom wished that Bill would just cut the bullshit. They had a concert to perform and they didn't need to involve their personal problems.   
Tom bent his head, frowning down at the guitar as they began the intro of “Ubers Ende Der Welt.”   
It was obvious from the start that both the mic and the guitar hadn't needed turned up. Without saying much, the tech turned them back down and they continued with the sound check.   
After the sound check, Tom marched sullenly out of the venue, not waiting for the rest of the band or crew. When he hit the front doors, he just kept walking, going out onto the street. He kept his head down, staring at his tennis shoes.   
He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back. He recognized some of the security personnel and ignored them. No doubt, they had seen the scene outside the hotel and then Bill's attitude during the sound check. God forgive him if Tom just needed some air and time away from the whole thing.   
He walked until he his feet hurt, but the two security men stayed close behind him, watching the rest of the street stoically.   
Tom was about to decide that he should return before he became too tired when he saw the magazine stand. He stopped, dead in his tracks, when he recognized his and Bill's faces on the cover. It wasn't quite the picture that caught his eye, but the headline. KAULITZ TWINS DISPUTE THREATENS TO BREAK UP TOKIO HOTEL. For a moment, Tom was in disbelief; then the anger came. He marched over to the stand, slamming his fist down upon the top of it. He bit back a string of curses before he noted how much the newspapers were selling for. He rumaged through his pockets, coming up with enough to release one of the magazines from the machine. Once he had it firmly in hand, he turned sharply about and began to walk back towards the hotel. He brushed back the two security men who's faces looked appalled... and somewhat guilty.  
Tom spun around. “Did you know about this?” The words burst from his lips at high volume, drawing the attention of a few passerbys. Not waiting for a response, Tom ripped the newspaper open, scanning a few paragraphs.   
“There's a fucking video?!” Tom demanded. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, his heart pounding out of control. The paper clearly stated that there was in fact a video that had been released on YouTube that morning. Tokio Hotel employed very good PR people and Tom doubted that they had been unaware of such a video. That meant that they had kept it from him and the rest of the group.... Or, Bill knew already. They went to Bill first since he was the so-called “leader” of the band. It was very possible that Bill had known and not informed him.  
“Did Bill know about this?” Tom asked. His fingers squeezed the paper so hard that he could feel it tearing in his grip.  
“I've called a car.” One of the men said. “We can talk back at the hotel.”  
“Goddamnit.” Tom cursed, spinning around and taking off down the sidewalk again. He forgot about the pain in his feet, the exhaustion in his bones. He could only think about getting back to the hotel and ripping Bill's smug, pretty, little face off. If Bill thought that he had got it bad outside of the hotel, he had another thing coming – a beating that would make this stupid, little article look like nothing.  
The security, having no choice but to follow, picked up their pace to keep up with infuriated Tom.  
Tom looked up when a car pulled up on the curb, one he recognized. He quickly detoured off the sidewalk and got in, ordering, “Get back to that fucking hotel, now!”   
Everyone was silent, unsure of what to say at Tom's outburst. They pulled away from the curb and drove the last few miles back to the hotel. Once they were there, Tom shoved the door open and stormed out. He tossed the hotel doors open and went straight to the elevator. He was going to find Bill and whip his skinny ass.   
When the doors opened, Tom made his way down the hall and staright to Bill's room, shouting before he even reached the door, “BIIIIILLLL!”   
Bill's door swung open and he stared out, his eyes wide.   
“What the fuck is this?” Tom shouted, shoving the paper in his face.   
If it were possible, Bill's eyes widened even more, his cheeks going pale. He swallowed hard, taking a step back into the room.   
“There's a fucking video and you knew, didn't you?” Tom accused, following him into the room and slamming the door behind him.  
“I thought it was better that you didn't.” Bill began, his voice high-pitched.   
“Fuck what you think, Bill! What you think got us into this fucking mess in the first place.”  
Tom threw the paper down and advanced upon Bill.  
“Tom, please!” Bill cried, appearing to already be in tears.  
“Fuck you, Bill.” Tom growled. He grabbed Bill by the front of the shirt, and shoved him down on the bed. With red rimming his vision, he cocked his fist back. Bill began to sob, holding his arms up in front of his face to shield himself. “Why can't you ever just take it like a man?” Tom demanded. His fist shot forward, glancing off Bill's forearm and landing squarely on Bill's jaw. Bill's head snapped back and Tom felt the pain tear into his knuckles. He ignored it and landed another punch on Bill's cheekbone. This time, he felt as if his knuckles were breaking and he let go. He thew Bill back on the bed where he scrambled away, cradling his face in one hand. His face was twisted in tears that streamed down his cheeks. It was a pitiful sight and Tom felt the desire to beat the crap out of Bill evaporting. He wanted to keep a hold of it, but he couldn't. At last, he backed up to the wall and sank down, pressing his forehead against his palms. He stared at the floor, his chest heaving with exertion. His knuckles throbbed and he didn't feel any better for having marred Bill's pretty face.  
Bill curled up on the bed, crying into his hands, and the sound seemed to tear straight through Tom's ears and into his heart. He didn't move from the floor. He just stared at the carpet until it began to blur and he could feel the hot moisture throbbing in his eyes.   
At last, he jumped up off the floor and ran from the room, finding the door to his own room and racing inside. He slid beneath the covers, and for the second time that week, let his tears stain the pillow.


	5. Breakdown

The paper was grossly inaccurate and outrageously overblown. The writers had taken the video and twisted it around, citing false statements of so-called insiders, about Tom and Bill fighting to the point that Georg and Gustav no longer wanted to be a part of the band. While it was only a tabloid, Bill was hurt that someone would tell such lies about him without his even being able to defend himself. What hurt even more was the fact that it sent Tom in here to hurt him. Although it had been partly Bill's fault for not telling him in the first place, the news media was largely to blame.   
Bill found the paper on the floor after Tom left and he dried his tears. He leafed through the wrinkled and torn pages, tearfully reading the false story while sitting on floor. For a few long minutes he fought tears before he angrily threw the paper in the trash. God, what a fucking mess. Bill had thought it would be better for them to admit their long hidden feelings about each other, but now it was becoming a monstrosity that Bill had never imagined. Would it ever be the same again?  
Bill pushed himself off the floor and went to the bathroom where he turned on the lights and peered into the mirror. Already there were nasty bruises forming on his jaw and even worse on his definded cheekbone. His makeup artist, Natalie, would have a fine time trying to cover up the marks tonight for the show.   
Sniffing softly, Bill found some pain reliever and swallowed several before he found some ice and put it a bag. He sat on his bed, sullenly, holding the ice to his face. He knew that in less than half an hour they would be arriving at the venue and waiting to go before thousands of screaming fans, where Bill would have to find the courage to act as if nothing was wrong. His onstage interaction with Tom was an element that many of the fans looked forward to seeing, but Bill didn't know if he could fake it tonight. It was bound to be a disappointing performance, unfair to both Georg and Gustav and the fans.   
Bill waited untl the very last moment to go back to the bathroom and use his own makeup kit to conceal the bruises that were now blossoming over his jaw and cheekbone. He winced each time his fingertips touched the tender flesh and he cursed himself for his stupidity in not telling Tom earlier about the video.   
Wearing large sunglasses, a beanie, and a feather boa high around his neck, Bill emerged from his hotel room, obviously trying to disguise the evidence of the fight. Everyone stared; no one said anything. It was the walk of shame, passing every one of the crew members on the way to the bus. Tom, who trailed far behind, shuffled along slowly with his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets. More than anything, Bill wanted to turn and accuse him in front of everyone, expose his outrageous behavior. Bill knew it would do little, only cause more problems, but he could almost feel the satisfaction just imagining such a scenario.   
They all made it onto the bus in heavy silence, making the ride to the venue in similar conditions. By this point, they were usually freaking out together, watching excitedly out the windows as the fans came into view, screaming and crying, wildly waving, and holding posters with their pictures and names.  
Georg and Gustav were obviously upset that Tom and Bill's fight was destroying the band camaraderie but they didn't say anything, probably afraid to initiate another outburst. They sat as quietly as Tom and Bill, Georg with his arms crossed and Gustav looking out the window.   
When they reached the venue, they sat in the holding room, quietly putting on their in-ear monitors. Tom sat on the couch, staring at the wall. Bill stood with his back to him, his arms crossed, his eyes on the floor. Bill could barely think about going on stage. He wished he could just cancel the whole night, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't have a justifiable reason, not in the least.   
He was relieved when he left the room to do makeup and he didn't have to be in Tom's presence, at least for a little while. Natalie didn't ask how he got the bruises – she probably knew by now as most everyone in the camp did. She just appeared conncerned and then went to work, doing a stellar job as usual. He quietly thanked her and went back to holding room where it was announced that it was time to go on.  
At last, they made the trek down the hall to backstage. Bill could feel his heart beginning to race as he heard the screams of thousands of people resonating through the stadium. He pushed Tom to the back of his mind and raced on as the throbbing beat of “Ubers Ende Der Welt” began. Staring out at the fans' eager faces he forced himself to get into the music. He channelled all of his angry energy into singing, but avoided Tom all night.   
When the show was over, Bill realized that he shouldn't have wanted to cancel the show because it had given him a respite from his conflict with Tom. The show hadn't been the best, but they had gotten through, right?  
As they were walking back, Georg shook his head and grumbled, “That was shit. Complete shit.”  
“I thought it went okay.” Bill said, glancing over at Tom who was staring at the floor.  
“I don't know how it could've gone okay.” Georg replied.  
“What do you mean?” Bill asked. He couldn't believe Georg wanted to do this.  
“Look,” Georg said, turning around and halting the entire entourage. “I don't know what's going on, but its hurting the group.”  
Bill looked at Georg, then at Gustav who shrugged as if he couldn't say anything more than Georg had just said.  
“It's fine.” Bill said, feeling his voice going up. “We're fine.”  
“So how long are you two gonna act bitchy for?” Georg asked.   
Bill sputtered for a moment before he snapped, “We're not, Georg.”  
“Really?” Georg raised his brows. “I saw Tom push you the fuck down outside the hotel the other day!”  
“It was just a fight.” Bill said, trying explain, trying to keep this from becoming and all-out argument.  
“Billy, stop.”  
Bill turned about when he heard Tom's voice.  
“The guys are right.” Tom said, his dark eyes sad. “This is a fucking circus.” He pushed past Bill, his shoulder brushing harshly against Bill's. Bill watched his brother walk away and felt the sting of tears in his eyes. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He couldn't lose everything he had worked so hard for ever since childhood.   
This is my fault. The thought hit him and for the first time, he believed it. He didn't often second guess himself or regret something he had done, but this time he did. And this time, he was sure, the consequences would be too great to bear.  
“Tomi!” He called after his brother, his voice full of tears and desperation.   
Georg and Gustav grew silent, suddenly aware of just how deep the rift between the twins was.   
A stiff silence filled the hall, only the sound of Tom's footsteps and Bill's soft cries echoing off the cement walls.   
Suddenly, Bill broke from where he was standing to run after Tom, shouting his name once more in a plea. He reached Tom and grabbed his arm, pulling him around,   
“Tomi, please,” He whispered, tearfully.  
“Let go.” Tom said, coldly.  
“But, Tomi, I'm sorry.”  
The words stopped Tom for a moment, his face softening, before he sighed and looked away. He extricated his arm from Bill's grip and continued walking, staring at the ground now.   
Bill watched him go, horrified by Tom's reaction. Usually, by the time that Bill got around to the point of actually apologizing, Tom was ready to forgive him anyways and vice versa, but Tom didn't seem anywhere near forgiving him this time. The thought sent him towards near hysteria, but instead of crying once more, he could only stand there, watching until Tom disappeared.

~

When the rest of the group climbed aboard the bus, Tom was upstairs, locked away in the tiny bathroom once more. He heard Bill's foosteps come up and then stand by the door, then slowly turn away. It hurt terribly to know that he had wounded Bill so deeply that he wouldn't even attempt to talk to him, even through a closed door.   
Tom wanted to forgive Bill. In fact, he might've already, but his own stubborness held him back from showing it. He couldn't forgive Bill because then he would be faced with the decision of what to do about the original problem. This scared him even more than fighting with Bill because he knew his true feelings. Trying to hide those feelings had launched them into this quagmire of a situation.   
Tom knew that at some point, he had to come out of the bathroom and face Bill. He couldn't go on living like this. It hurt to much to have his other half crying on the other side of the door, knowing that he was the cause for it.   
When the bus stopped, Tom waited and listened as the rest of the climbed off the bus. When he was sure they were gone, he slinked out of the bus and into the hotel. He was almost to his room when he heard a soft voice behind him.  
“Tomi?”  
Tom turned about to see Bill standing in the doorway of his own room. He had quickly changed out of his stage outfit into the same sweatpants and Nena t-shirt he had been wearing the night he had come into Tom's room. Tom tore his eyes away from Bill, assaulted by memories of that night he had previously pushed to the back of his mind.  
“Will you come in?... Or can I come in?” He asked, hopefully.  
Tom wanted to reply with a biting remark but he couldn't muster the ire required to fling the hurful words in Bill's face. He just wanted to say yes, for once in the past few weeks.   
At last he nodded and left his own door to go over Bill's. A look of relief crossed Bill's features and he held the door open for him to come in. The room smelled like Bill, a welcome scent. Tom wanted to fall on the bed and inhale the sweet smell until he didn't have to think about their dispute anymore.  
They stood awkwardly in the silence for a moment before, Bill said, “Are you ever going to forgive me?”  
Tom stood with his back to Bill, biting his lower lip hard. This was a crossroads and he was frightened about where either path could take him. Didn't Bill understand that?  
“I...” He began. “I can't....do this, Bill.” He forced out.  
“Do what?” Bill asked, desperately, coming to his side.   
Tom looked over at him, his dark eyes sad and scared. “I can't be mad at you.” Bill's face brightened for a moment before Tom said, “But I can't... be with you either.”  
Bill's face fell and he looked down at the floor.  
“Can't I just be your brother?” Tom asked. “Why does it have to be that way?”  
“Because we can't ignore what we feel.” Bill cried. “How can you? I know what you thought when you saw me in this tonight.”  
Tom swallowed hard. Bill certainly was his other half and sometimes he felt like they could read each other's minds.   
“We did what we did because we wanted to.” Bill said. “And you can't just ignore it for the rest of your life.”  
Tom sat down heavily on the edge of Bill's bed and stared at the floor before he whispered, “I don't want to talk about it tonight, Billy.” He looked up at Bill, pleadingly, “Can we just get past the forgiveness stage tonight?”  
Bill's face softened and he sat down next to Tom, grabbing his hand, “Yeah.” He said. “I'm sorry.”  
“I am too.” Tom said. “I never meant to hurt you.”  
“Me neither.” Bill said, quietly.  
Tom looked over at Bill, noticing the bruises on his jaw and cheekbone. He lifted a hand, brushing his fingertips over the blemishes. “I shouldn't have done that.” He said, leaning his forehead against Bill's.  
“I shouldn't have kept it from you.” Bill said, his dark, identical eyes staring back at him.  
Tom sighed. More than anything he wanted to kiss Bill, just like they had always done when making up or when one of them sad or even if they just wanted to. But he couldn't. Not tonight. He knew how Bill would take it.  
“Can we cuddle now?” Bill asked, quietly.  
Tom nodded and they slid back onto the bed with Bill's head against Tom's chest and their arms wrapped around each other. Tom felt immensely relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Bill's crown, breathing in softly, that scent he knew so well.   
Phycially and mentally exhausted, Tom quickly drifted into sleep, holding onto his lifeline, his security blanket, his other half.


	6. Makeup

When Tom awoke, the room was too hot. Bill was nearly on top of him, his leg, arm and half his body draped over Tom. His head was on Tom's shoulder, his eyes closed, his full lips parted slightly. He was dead asleep, fatigued from the performance and their confrontation.   
Tom began to push him off before he realized that this was the perfect opportunity to touch and admire Bill when he wasn't aware of it. Lifting a hand, Tom brushed a stray strand of hair away from Bill's cheek and skimmed his thumb over Bill's lower lip. He could feel Bill's warm breath against his fingers with each soft exhale.   
Tom tightened his arm around Bill's waist, his fingers finding the hem of Bill's shift. He slid his fingertips beneath it, finding warm, soft, naked flesh. He dragged his fingers back and forth over Bill's lower back before he slid his hand around to Bill's stomach. The waistband of Bill's sweatpants grazed his fingers, beckoning him.   
Tom jerked his hand away, cursing himself. He had just been insisting to Bill that they could not continue this kind of relationship. Just because Bill was asleep didn't mean it was any less dangerous to tempt himself.  
When he realized his cock was becoming hard, he slid out from under Bill and escaped from the bed. Waves of heat were now crashing over his body and he went to the A/C and turned it on. He stood next to the unit, breathing hard.  
Damnit all! He pressed a hand over his face.  
He heard a noise and glanced over his shoulder to see Bill stirring. He frowned as he awoke, his round nose crinkling. He turned onto his back, and stretched his arms over his head, causing his shirt to slide up his flat, pale stomach.   
Tom tore his eyes away from the bed and stared at the wall.   
“Tomi?” Bill's voice was soft and rough with sleep. Tom listened as the bed shifted from a few more seconds before Bill's voice came again, this time more awake, “Tomi? What's wrong?”  
Tom hesitated before he answer, forcing his voice to sound normal. “I got too warm.”  
“Oh.” Bill said. There was silence before he asked, “Are you coming back to bed?” He sounded so hopeful and eager.   
“In a minute.” Tom replied, glancing down at the bulge in his pants. He couldn't do this again. The same damn thing would happen as last time. Tom abrputly left his position beside the A/C, saying, “I have to go to bathroom.” He escaped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, breathing hard. This couldn't be happening. He thought he had convinced himself that this was bad idea, a wrong idea. But here he was, locked in Bill's bathroom, fighting a throbbing erection.   
Tom started when there was a knock on the door.  
“Tom? Are you okay?” Bill asked.  
“Yes.” Tom replied. “I'm fine.”  
There was silence before, Bill said, “Can I come in?”  
“I'm going to the bathroom, Bill.” Tom replied.  
“No, you're not.”   
They were both quiet again for a moment before Bill said, “I'm coming in.” A moment later, he pushed the door open, finding Tom in the same posistion against the wall. Tom glanced over at Bill, feeling that he had a very guilty look on his face.  
Bill's thick hair was tousled from sleep and his makeup from the show was smeared from crying and then sleeping. One side of his face was pink from being pressed against Tom. He looked cute, adorable... delicious... Tom felt desire clench his stomach and he looked away. Now that he wasn't mad at Bill anymore, he was finding it very hard not to find everything about his sweet, soft, younger brother sexual.   
Bill could very clearly see the look on Tom's face and in a second, he was in front of him, his slim, warm body pressed against Tom's. His fingers tangled in Tom's dreadlocks as he leaned close to Tom. Tom grabbed his wrists as if to hold him back, their eyes still locked onto each other, sending silent messages.   
At last, they spoke at the same time, saying each other's name in a rushed breath.   
Tom's grip loosened on Bill's wrists, before he tugged him forward. Bill went eagerly, leaning in to accept Tom's kiss. Pleasure coursed through Tom's veins as soon as Bill's lips met his. They were so warm and soft, so familiar. He sucked in Bill's lower lip, urging his mouth open before he pushed his tongue in, plundering the sweet delights that Bill's mouth always offered. Bill moaned softly, compliantly allowing Tom to do as he pleased.   
Tom turned them about, putting Bill's back against the wall. He pulled back for a moment to look into Bill's eyes. They were deep and dark, his pupils wide with excitement.   
Tom hesitated for a second, finding himself in the same posistion as three weeks ago - in the secluded bathroom with Bill against the wall, his eyes big and pleading. Then Tom realized what he realized the last time – he loved Bill more than anyone, wanted him more than anyone.  
He slid his hands down Bill's sides, finding the edge of his shirt. He drew it up slowly, his eyes still on Bill's. Bill's eyelashes fluttered quickly and lifted his arms to allow Tom to discard the shirt. His thin chest rose and fell quickly. He didn't appear to be the Bill that had assaulted Tom in his hotel room. Instead, he was the soft, compliant Bill that Tom had first taken in the bathroom, the one that Tom really wanted.  
Tom hooked his fingers in Bill's sweatpants and slid them over his hips, finding nothing underneath to further hinder his touch. He could feel the blood racing hotly in his veins at the sight of Bill's naked cock, becoming harder with each second.   
Suddenly eager to be free of his own restricting clothing, Tom quickly began to strip his shirt off. Bill was swift to assist him, his fingers nimbly opening his pants, shoving the baggy material away. He glanced up at Tom before he pulled the boxers away as well, releasing Tom's completely erect cock. As soon at Tom was naked, he pushed Bill back against the wall, his lips coming down upon Bill's once more. His hands roamed over Bill's body, hardly content to stop at one place for too long. Bill clung to him, kissing him back with a vigor that rivaled Tom's.   
Tom grabbed Bill underneath his thighs and lifted his legs about his waist. He pushed away from the wall and carried him back into the room, their lips barely parting. Their hard cocks chafed between them, igniting and even hotter fire inside Tom's body. As deep as his defiance had been, his desire ran deeper. Bill had been right when he said that Tom couldn't ignore it for the rest of his life.   
Tom slammed into the mattress with Bill beneath him. Bill's back skidded over the silk sheets before Tom pinned him down. He pushed Bill's arms over his head, gripping the underside of his upper arms as he dragged his mouth down from Bill's mouth and over his neck. Bill moaned and squirmed beneath him, his legs still wrapped around Tom's waist. Tom devoured Bill's flesh, his tongue licking, his lips sucking until he reached Bill's nipple. He bit at the flesh, causing Bill to twist beneath him.   
“Tom...” He gasped breathlessly.  
His nipple turned rock hard against Tom's lips and he bit again, enjoying the way Bill squealed in reaction.   
“Tomi, please...” Bill tugged against Tom's hold on his arms but Tom did not let him up. Instead he moved to the opposite nipple, giving it the same treatment. By the time he was done, the flesh was swollen and red and Bill was whining and whimpering.   
Tom released Bill's arms as he slid further down, his lips brushing over Bill's stomach. The flesh quivered and his muscles clenched as Tom went lower.   
“Tom....” He whispered, his freed hand sliding down. He tore Tom's hairband out and sank his fingers into the thick dreadlocks. Bill's pulling sent a shiver over Tom's skull.  
He reached up, gripping the base of Bill's cock and causing him to moan aloud. Bill pulled harder at his hair, trying to drag Tom's mouth to cock.   
“Slow down, Billy.” Tom murmered. He felt a shudder slide over Bill's body but he stilled, his fingers loosing.   
Tom pushed Bill's legs farther apart and settled between them, slowly bringing his lips to the tip of Bill's cock. Bill's body was completely stiff as Tom breathed softly against the heated flesh before he parted his lips and slid his tongue out. He pressed it against the head, swirling it lightly in circles. Bill's knees bent, his heels digging into the bed and he whimpered quietly. Tom tightened his lips around his cock and sucked hard causing Bill's hips to rise up off the bed, a cry rising from his throat.  
“Tomi, please, please,” He whined, his fingers once more tearing at Tom's hair. This time, Tom didn't reprimand him. Instead, he worked harder to get the same reaction out of him, sucking and licking. Bill shuddered, his hips grinding tight circles against Tom's mouth. His head was pressed back against the mattress, his eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched.   
Tom was pleased that he had Bill so worked up in a matter of moments. He appeared to be ready to explode within seconds.   
Tom slid his mouth off of Bill's cock and Bill gave a groan of protest. Tom gripped Bill's cock harder, pushing him straighter up until his tip touched his quivering stomach.  
“Tom...” Bill moaned. “What... what...?” He couldn't seem to get the words off his tongue.  
Tom bent his head, his lips touching Bill's testicles. He heard a sharp gasp and he parted his lips to suck at one tight, heavy orb. Bill nearly bucked beneath him, crying out once more, “Tom!”  
Tom released one in exchange for the other, sucking this one a bit longer.   
“Tomi, please,” Bill whispered, his fingers gripping Tom's hair as if he were trying to pull him away.   
Tom looked up at Bill from between his legs to see that Bill's eyes were large and pleading.   
“Please.” Bill repeated, batting his long eyelashes.   
More than anything, Tom wanted to sit here and torture Bill for hours, but his own desires were raging. He hadn't had sex since that night Bill came into his room, and his body was aching for the release. But he didn't want just any orgasm. He wanted the kind of climax that only Bill could give him, the kind that went on and on, ravaged him until he couldn't move, sucked everything from him until he was spent.   
“Fuck.” Tom whispered. He pushed off the bed and ran to the bathroom, his hands shaking as he found his pants in a pile with the rest of their clothes. Bill was sitting up on the bed, watching him, as he returned with condom in his hand. Bill's eyes widened for a second, an excited flush rising on his cheeks. He compliantly lied back down, waiting as Tom found the lube and quickly put on the condom. They were both shaking like leaves by the time Tom pressed his lube wet fingers against Bill's tight hole. He rubbed generous anounts onto the needy, quivering flesh before pressing his body against Bill's. Gripping Bill underneath his thigh, Tom pulled him up against him, and pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance. Their eyes locked as Tom pressed forward. Bill clung to him, his tight body fighting to accept Tom's cock. Tom eased in slowly until he was completely submerged with Bill's tight body squeezing him. He leaned down to press his mouth against Bill's as they began to rock and thrust against each other, moving as one person, devoted to one cause. Their kisses were sloppy and wet, their tongues interwining and licking. Their heavy breathing intermixed, creating a melody of gasps and creaking bedsprings.   
“Tom, Tom,” Bill gasped in between kisses.   
“What?” Tom asked in a groan.  
“T-touch me.” Bill whispered, his quavering hand reaching down to grab Tom's wrist and guide his hand to Bill's erect cock. His head bent back as Tom squeezed the hard column of flesh in his hand. He dragged his hand up and down, doing his damn best to pleasure Bill while is own orgasm was looming at the forefront of his mind. He couldn't last long when he was enveloped by Bill's hot, tight body.   
“Bill...” He groaned, pressing his head against his brother's shoulder. “Gonna come...”   
Bill answered in an unintelligable moan, his hips rising to greet Tom's hand and his thrusts.   
“Yes, yes, come on...” Tom groaned, grinding his hips harder and harder. Bill cried out, his body squeezing and contracting in reaction to Tom's hard thrusts.   
Tom's moan rose sharply in the next moment as shudders began to seize him. He worked his hand harder over Bill's cock, his hips jerking raggedly.   
“Tom!” Bill cried out, and Tom felt Bill begin to come just as his semen flooded into him. In the next moment, Bill's body was seizing around him. Tom weakly lifted his head to see Bill's beautiful, white neck displayed for him to see, his face tilted back and twisted in pleasure. A final wave of pleasure washed over him as Bill's cum spilled onto his hand.   
They were both breathing hard as Tom pulled out of Bill. He pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash before falling to the sheets next to Bill.   
They didn't say anything for a moment. Tom looked at the ceiling until he felt Bill's eyes on him. He glanced over to find his baby brother watching him with big, adoring, dark eyes.   
“I love you, Tomi.” He mumered, reaching over to grab Tom's hand.   
For the first time in weeks, Tom didn't feel guilty or sinful when he smiled and replied, “I love you too.”


End file.
